1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tiled wall structure, and more particularly to an improvement in a wall structure which comprises a combination of a mounting plate and tile blocks and is mounted on a wall base of a building for use as an external wall of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tiled wall structure of such type is typically constructed in such a manner as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
More specifically, the conventional tiled wall structure includes a mounting plate 1 mounted through a backing member 2 on a wall base of a building (not shown) or the like and tile blocks 3 held on the mounting plate 1. The mounting plate 1 is provided on an outer surface thereof with a plurality of laterally extending holding pawls 4 of an L-shape which are formed by raising parts of the mounting plate 1 and arranged at predetermined intervals in a vertical direction thereof. Corresponding to the holding pawls 4 of the mounting plate 1, the tile blocks 3 each are formed on an inner surface thereof with recesses 5, in which the holding pawls 4 of the mounting plate 1 are received to hold the tile block on the mounting plate 1.
In the conventional tiled wall structure constructed as described above, a gap between the tile blocks 3 mounted on the mounting plate 1 is filled with a joint sealant for the purpose of preventing rainwater from entering the wall structure. However, the so-charged joint sealant deteriorates with time and often subjected to a high temperature to lead to failure or breakage, resulting in rainwater entering the wall structure through the broken joint sealant.
Further, the conventional tiled wall structure fails to cause the mounting plate to exhibit sufficient rigidity and strength because the mounting plate is formed into a flat shape and a plurality of the holding pawls are formed on the flat mounting plate by raising.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a tiled wall structure which is capable of effectively preventing entrance of rainwater and causing a mounting plate to exhibit sufficient strength.